


Lucky Hit

by dragonbornette



Series: Fic Prompts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, pre-brotherhood/brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: prompt:nightwingsthighs asked:Can I request Gladnis + "Who hurt you?" (49 on the prompt list?)





	Lucky Hit

Gladio frowned as he checked his watch again, unsure what to make of the fact that Ignis was late. The younger man was _never_ late. Even with as much on his plate as he had these days, Ignis always made time for their training sessions, so when it came close to the thirty minute mark, Gladio grew concerned.

Just as he thought to maybe go _look_ for the retainer, the doors opened and Ignis shuffled inside, head bent down. “My apologies, Gladiolus,” he murmured quietly, avoiding the other’s gaze. “Ran into a bit of trouble on the way. Please excuse me.”

Ignis tried to slip into the dressing rooms but was stopped by a hand on his wrist, gentle but firm. He tensed, alarming Gladio further as the older boy reached to turn Ignis’s face towards his own. The split lip was enough to ignite Gladio into a rage that Ignis seemed to have been trying to avoid.

“Who did this?” Gladio asked. “Who hurt you?”

Ignis shook his head. “It is nothing, Gladio,” he tried to protest. “They got a lucky hit in while my arms were full.”

“ _Who_?”

Ignis winced and Gladio tried to remember the other boy’s pride. Despite his slim frame and size, Ignis was no weakling. He was still training to be a Crownsguard, but he had plenty of skills at his disposal. It probably hurt his pride just as much as his face to have been caught off guard and struck, but it infuriated Gladio to no end to see the bruising jaw.

He would do anything for Ignis, even if the younger man didn’t know it, and Gladio was prepared to go and kick ass. He could see the angry tears in Ignis’s eyes, and decided not to press the matter.

“Iggy, let’s…let’s cancel our session today,” Gladio said with a shake of his head, still holding Ignis’s jaw before he realized this and let go. “Go home and rest, okay?”

“But Gladio—”

“—No buts, Ignis,” the older boy cut off sharply but with a gentleness that insisted he cared. “Please.”

Ignis pursed his lips, but nodded and adjusted his glasses somewhat awkwardly. “Thank you,” he whispered as Gladio released his wrist and watched him go.

 

Gladio knew who had assaulted Ignis and he wasn’t going to let this slide. Some lucky punks managed to get their hands on the retainer to the prince of Lucis, and it was going to be their last time. He changed back into his regular clothes and headed out of the Citadel down the route Ignis normally took to get there from Noctis’s apartment.

Fate was on Gladio’s side when he caught sight of the punks hassling some poor kid, but when Gladio approached, they turned to confront him and the kid fled in gratitude.

“Fresh meat,” one man said as Gladio lifted an eyebrow and cracked his knuckles.

“You picked on the wrong guy today, you little shit,” Gladio growled in reply as he stalked forward. He counted four altogether and was not intimidated in the least. “Let’s see you try someone your own size.”

Truthfully, he towered over them, but the sentiment remained the same.

“We can take you,” a man to his side jeered.

Gladio was a blur as he lunged to his side and shoved the punk into the wall, turning to face the others. “Who’s next?”

The three remaining guys came running at him at the same time and Gladio let loose. He socked one in the jaw, kicked another in the head, and tackled the last one into the opposite wall of the alley. He was disappointed at how easy it had been to take them down, but he wasn’t finished yet.

Leaning over the punk he presumed to be the leader, Gladio grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him up. “Remember the guy with the glasses you punched today?” he snarled, receiving a barely perceptible nod. “Touch him again, and I’ll be back. And you _won’t_ walk away next time.”

He dropped the kid to the floor and walked away without looking back.

The route to Ignis’s apartment was short and he arrived in a matter of minutes, knocking on the door. A moment later, the younger man opened it, holding an ice pack to his jaw and blinking in surprise when he saw Gladio.

“Gladio?” he asked. “What are you doing here?”

Smiling, Gladio rubbed the back of his neck and tried to act casual. “Just, uh, wanted to let you know they won’t be a problem anymore,” he explained.

Ignis blinked again before he blushed ever so slightly. “…Gladio, that was probably not a very smart thing of you to do…”

Gladio frowned a little but cleared his throat and shrugged. “They messed with the wrong guy today, Iggy, I’d do it again if it meant keepin’ you safe.” He shrugged again and turned to go, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned in surprise as lips pressed against his own and his eyebrows shut up in surprise.

Just as his brain caught up to him and returned the kiss, Ignis pulled back, his blush deepening as he returned the ice pack to his jaw. “I will see you tomorrow, Gladiolus.”

Gladio waved like an idiot as the door shut before he grinned and turned to head home.  

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if these are a little too fluffy and not enough angst, but that's why i'm asking for prompts...gotta hone my skillz lol
> 
> send me more on tumblr! <3


End file.
